


More Than Gold

by abyssyll



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster People, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, pure unadulturated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssyll/pseuds/abyssyll
Summary: In Ghirahim's eyes, the sun-soaked dawn renders his lover more lovely than the finest of treasures. One-shot.





	More Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my brother back in February and I actually feel kind of proud of it so I'm putting it here now. It's really mushy, self-indulgent fluff but this ship needs more fluff anyway.
> 
> In my headcanon Volga has a lot of dragon-like features under his armor - scales that cover his forearms, lower legs, and part of his back; claws on his hands and feet; ears that kinda resemble dragon wings (rays with membranous skin stretched in between that can close and open). Also I made him brown because why not. And he purrs too because it's my fic and I say so. It's cute okay.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy, I guess? It's really gay so there's that.

Golden dawn came streaming in through the narrow windows of the Temple of Souls, cascading over the hills of piled treasure that filled the hall dedicated to Volga’s hoard. The warm rays filled up the heaps of jewels with radiant light that spilled over and back out into the room, tossing a spray of rainbow-colored flecks up onto the walls and ceiling. Dust motes swirled lazily in the still air. The whole room was awash with the glow of gold and silver in the early morning light.

For Ghirahim, the beauty of this display couldn’t compare to waking up next to Volga.

Nestled in a valley of precious gems and coins, the two lay curled together on a cushion as the sunlight poured over them both. Roused from his sleep, Ghirahim stretched and sighed deeply, too warm and too comfortable to want to move just yet.

Without opening his eyes, he could feel Volga’s arms wrapped around him, his claws gently clasping his back. He felt the rise and fall of his chest against his and the heat of his breath in the hollow of his neck. Ghirahim nuzzled further into Volga’s one shoulder and curled his arm under the other, reaching up to touch the back of his neck. His fingers found the hair at his lover’s nape and laced themselves into it.

Volga stirred slightly, grunting softly in his sleep and squeezing Ghirahim gently. Ghirahim smiled to himself. Would it be too much to ask that they stay like this forever? Soaked in sleepy dawn, safe and warm together?

The minutes slipped away as Ghirahim listened to Volga’s steady breathing. If not for the slowly brightening sunlight, he might’ve just drifted off to the rhythm of his inhale and exhale. Before long however, Ghirahim was feeling fully awake and remembered Volga was going to need to wake soon too.

Turning himself slightly, he opened his eyes to the ceiling. Colorful light flickered across it, refracted by the countless jewels that lay around them. He smirked, amused, and then brought his attention back to his sleeping lover.

How was it possible that the light of dawn could render Volga even more beautiful than he already was? Ghirahim marveled at the way the sun transformed his long, red-blond hair into a river of molten gold that flowed over his body and across their bed. It glinted off the scales that peppered his shoulders and back, making them look almost as if red crystal covered his skin. And his skin! His lovely dark brown skin caught and held the light, glowing with a red undertone like flame-tempered copper.

As Ghirahim waxed poetic in his mind, Volga shifted and slowly opened his eyes, sighing deeply.

“Hmm? Oh, you’re awake finally?” Ghirahim teased.

Volga grunted and ran his hand up Ghirahim’s back to hold his neck. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“Morning,” he said after, his voice a low rumble. “I was asleep long?”

“No, not really,” Ghirahim admitted, giving Volga an apologetic look. “It only feels like it some of the time.” He bowed his head and snuggled up under Volga’s chin, sighing with a satisfied hum. He felt a deep vibration come from Volga’s chest – he was purring, as dragons do when they’re comfortable.

“m’Sorry,” Volga said earnestly, stroking the back of Ghirahim’s neck with one of his clawed fingers. Ghirahim shook his head a little.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for,” he replied. “You’re awake now. And besides, I can keep myself entertained for a little while.” Volga grunted questioningly.

“Well, I’ve got such lovely things to look at in the meantime,” Ghirahim explained. “The hoard always looks beautiful in the morning. And then there’s a certain dragon…”

It took Volga a moment to register that Ghirahim was talking about him. As he did, his cheeks and nose flushed deep red and the rays of his ears closed up. Squeezing Ghirahim tightly, he buried his face into his neck, purring louder. Ghirahim soaked up the warmth and affection, smiling widely with his eyes closed.

After a while like this, Ghirahim was starting to slip back into slumber.  The comforting warmth and rhythmic vibration of Volga’s purrs were better than any lullaby composed. As the two settled down for a lazy morning in, Volga pulled away from Ghirahim momentarily. His eyes, staring intently into Ghirahim’s, spoke of words he was struggling to say while overwhelmed with emotion.

Ghirahim nodded for him to take his time. Words were by no means Volga’s specialty – which made receiving them from him all the more precious. Ghirahim would wait ages for him if he needed it.

“I…” Volga managed at length. Ghirahim watched him patiently as he searched for the rest of his sentence.

“…I love you.”

Ghirahim felt his heart soar. He took Volga’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly, deeply on the mouth. He felt Volga’s entire body relax under his touch as he returned it, and the rumbling of his purrs resumed again.

Eventually, their lips parted, but they remained in each other’s embrace, their foreheads touched together. Ghirahim stroked Volga’s bearded cheek fondly as he finally replied:

“I love you, too.”

The two stayed in each other’s arms as the sun’s light eventually ran out of the room. They paid it no mind. Today was going to be for them and them alone.


End file.
